dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Insectoid Species
Insect Species Scorpion: Scorpions are a insectoid demihuman race with characteristics of a scorpion. In some regions, they are regarded as gods. Although they posses a poisonous stinger at the end of their tails, the venom is actually pretty weak; becoming weaker as their body gets bigger. Their arms end in pincers, making it difficult to do intricate hand work, such as tying their hair. Mosquito: Mosquitos are an insectoid pseudohuman race who have four insectoid limbs, antennae, compound eyes, an insect abdomen, wings and other traits of a mosquito. Members of the race posses a needle-like proboscis inside their mouths that they use to penetrate the skin of their prey and suck liquids such as blood. Their saliva possesses anesthetic properties that they spread over the flesh of their prey before penetrating them. While they mainly subsist on blood, they can also drink honey and fruit juices. They're concerned that there are very few partners to suck blood from during their study abroad. Mothmen: Mothmen are an insectoid pseudohuman race of beings who possess moth-like attributes. Encountered extremely rarely, Mothmen are thought of as agents of destiny and heralds whose presence precede catastrophic events where loss of life is expected, however, they do not actually posses these abilities. Nocturnal, like their animal counterparts, they are easily distracted by bright lights and often camp outside of 24-hour convenience stores due to this. Killer Bee: Killer Bees are an insectoid pseudohuman race who have four insectoid limbs, antennae, compound eyes, a insect abdomen complete with stinger, and wings. Though similar to the Honey Bee race in biology and societal structure, the Killer Bee race is thought to be considerably more aggressive in both philosophy and temperament and as such has been considered a problematic race in terms of diplomacy. Papillion: Papillions are a psudeo-human liminal species that share many attributes with the butterfly. Like a butterfly, a Papillion spends its life-cycle between two forms; a caterpillar "larval" stage and an adult "butterfly" stage. The transformation between larva and butterfly presumably occurs on the cusp of adulthood and within a type of cocoon. While the larval Papillion seem to have a vegetarian diet, adult Papillions require a liquid diet. The species is known for sharing a symbiotic relationship with Alraunes where, as the Alraune lures prey in with their sweet smelling nectar (which also doubles as an aphrodisiac), the Papillion would paralyze the prey with their scales, whereupon they would both feed upon the helpless prey. Queen Bee: A Queen Bee is a humanoid subspecies of Honey Bee that has been specifically raised from birth to create and rule her own hive/colony. While born amongst a number of other "Queen" candidates, by the time they reach adulthood there is usually only one ruling Queen Bee in a single hive/colony, with all other bees within the colony loyally following and fiercely protect her when threatened. She is usually the mother of most, if not all, of the bees in her hive. However, if the hive/colony was inherited from a previous Queen, the children of the previous Queen (who has since died or otherwise relinquished her position to the new Queen) will serve her as if she was their biological mother. It is assumed that, like the Honey Bee, Queen Bees can produce Royal Jelly from their breasts, which is said to be highly nutritious and valuable. Honey Bee: Honey Bees (ハニービー, Hanī Bī) are an insectoid demi-human liminal race who have four insectoid limbs, antennae, compound eyes, a bee thorax complete with stinger, and wings, though it's unknown if Honey Bees are capable of achieving flight with their wings. The females produce Royal Jelly from their breasts, which is said to be highly nutritious and valuable. It is unknown that they can also produce honey, like her insect counterpart. Queen Bees are known to spawn countless Honey Bees. Category:Races